In the Heat of the Moment
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Another One Shot that belongs in my SG-1 K-9 series. Sam is once again being affected by River, but this time only one man can help her...


NOTE from the PHOENIX: This story is in the K-9 universe, but it ignores certain aspects of the series. It kind of ignores Sins of the Wulf completely. In this Sam is back in her own body, but she is a Colonel in the USAF once again. Just go with it, this one is just for fun cause a friend of mine Crimson Diablo had a great thought after reading 'Turning Tail' and I'm running with it! Sit back and enjoy the ride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the Heat of the Moment

Sitting at the drawing table in her lab Sam was sketching idly. She was supposed to be working on a new regulator for the Naquadah reactor, however her mind kept wandering to places where it shouldn't. She resisted at first, but now she was doodling without even realizing it. River rubbing against her leg affectionately snapped her back into reality.

"What the...?"

Sam looked down at the drawing she had been mindlessly working on. Part of it was a small circular technical drawing of a regulator, the only real problem was that the device was embedded in the bare chest of a certain General who was staring at her with graphite eyes that held a very 'come hither' look. River weaved in between Sam's legs that were dangling off the high drawing table chair.

"Knock, knock, Sam."

With a sharp gasp Sam crumpled the incriminating drawing up into a tiny wad. Not trusting to even throw it away she stuffed in her pocket. Daniel walked over to her as she swiveled the chair around to face him with a forced smile. He furrowed his brow. Jackson stayed out in the hall, avoiding eye contact with River.

"Working on something super secret?" Daniel asked.

"Uh...yeah."

Daniel flashed Sam a smile that sent a shiver down her spine and caused her stomach to feel like she'd just chugged down a hot alcoholic beverage. When he stepped closer she could suddenly smell his slightly sweet odor and for the first time in her life it drove her absolutely wild. Terrified by this new reaction to her friend she pushed her chair back as far from him as possible.

River started rubbing against Daniel as she circled him. Daniel yelped in surprise as River jumped up and wrapped her paws around his waist. He laughed as River started frantically licking under his jaw. However when she started a different, and far less appropriate action Sam cried out in alarm.

"River! Stop that! You're a girl!"

"It's okay, Sam," Daniel said as he pushed River off "female dogs...uh...hump as well."

"Not this one." Sam said firmly. "Totally unacceptable."

Having been yelled at River slunk up to Sam with her tail between her legs. Sam sighed heavily and reached down to rub between the wulf's ears in apology. Having been forgiven River raised her slightly curly tail high and wagged it furiously. Daniel put his hand over his mouth to cover a giggle.

"Daniel?"

"Nothing."

"No, what? What is going on and why is Jackson sitting out in the hall?"

"He doesn't like seeing his little girl...uh...grow up."

"What?"

"River's in heat, Sam."

"What?!"

"I caught a glimpse when she raised her tail. It's probably why she's acting so strange."

"Oh great." Sam huffed. "The tubal ligation was a mistake...I should have just had her spayed."

River's ears went up at this and she tucked her tail and whimpered. She seemed just as sensitive about the surgery as Jackson had been. Daniel laughed, a musical sound that caused the fine hairs on Sam's arm to stand up on end. She shook her head, trying to focus.

"Sam, are you feeling alright? You're all flushed."

"I'm fine. I think I've just been working too hard."

"Good thing it's Friday afternoon. You two should take the weekend to relax, Jackson and are heading out. Just keep River away from the local dog park. She might be a little promiscuous this weekend."

Daniel's words hit Sam in the chest and she suddenly felt dizzy. She looked down at River in horror and suddenly realized why Daniel's every motion was making her nerves practically sing. It was River's emotions and carnal urges flowing through her veins. Without noticing Sam's predicament Daniel said good bye and left. Sam forced herself to close her eyes as he left to keep herself from staring at his hindquarters as he did so.

Alone again Sam raked her hands through her short blond hair. She felt like she was going insane. She bit down on her bottom lip to distract herself from the growing need, but the pain only seemed to make the need for pleasure sharper. Growling in frustration she glared at River.

"This is not happening."

Sam ran over to the phone and dialed River's vet. The receptionist picked up the phone and cheerfully said hello.

"Hello, this is Samantha Carter, River's owner."

"Yes, how can we help you two?"

"River just went into heat and it's worse than I thought it would be. I really, really, _really_ need her spayed."

"She's currently in heat?"

"Yes."

"That makes surgery very risky, it would be best for River if you waited till it was over and then set up an appointment."

"How long is it going to last?"

"Hard to tell with her first heat, could be a few days, could be a month."

"A month?!"

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"No, it's okay. Thanks."

"Give us a call when she's done cycling and we'll get her in for a spay right away."

"Thanks."

Sam hung up the phone and rested her forehead against the near by wall. She closed her eyes and noticed that her heart was racing painfully. She looked down at River and found the wulf unabashedly licking herself.

"We have to get out of here."

Sam hurriedly grabbed her car keys. She hustled River out into the hall and locked her lab door behind her. She got onto the elevator, practically panting for breath against this new tension. The elevator only went up one floor before stopping and letting on a young Captain with emerald green eyes. Sam couldn't help taking a deep breath, revealing that the Captain was wearing Old Spice. River laid down in front of the Captain and rolled over on her back.

"River, get up."

"Are you feeling okay, Colonel?"

"Why...why do you ask?"

"You look extremely flushed, Ma'am."

"I'm fine, Captain."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Locked in the small box with the Captain Sam found herself almost unable to breath. It felt about three hundred degrees in the elevator and if the man didn't leave soon she was afraid she was going to rip open her clothing out of claustrophobia if nothing else. He only traveled with her for five floors before getting off. Alone again Sam fanned herself with her hand.

"God...now I know why they call it 'heat'."

Feeling less comfortable by the second Sam crossed her legs. This was unlike anything she'd ever experienced and she was not enjoying it. She was suddenly fearful of leaving the safety of the Base, afraid of what she might do. Coming to a decision she stopped the elevator and had it take her back down. Getting off on the main floor she made a bee line for the infirmary with River right behind her.

"Where's Janet?" Sam asked a nurse desperately.

"She went home for the weekend. Is there something I can help you with, Colonel?"

"No." Sam said quickly. "No, I'll manage."

Sam was not interested in sharing this particular secret with anyone other than Janet. Knowing she couldn't call Janet back to the Base without raising suspicions and rumors Sam couldn't decide what to do next. Her boiling blood flashed to ice when she realized that she was going to have to admit to Daniel what was going on, he'd understand, he could help her.

"Damn it," Sam muttered to herself "he left already."

"Colonel?" The nurse asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I know, I know, I'm flushed." Sam growled. "I'm fine."

Turning on her heels Sam stalked out of the infirmary. On her way back to the elevator she was confronted by a group of six Airmen coming the other way in the hall. River rushed up to greet them, but Sam paled as though they were a pack of Goa'uld. Not knowing what else to do Sam ducked into the nearest doorway, which happened to lead her up into the Gate's control room. Why did there have to be so many men on Base?

"Good afternoon, Colonel."

Sam looked over at the tec at the computer. She flashed her a tight lipped smile. When she found herself just as interested in a female she made a hasty retreat into the briefing room. River bounded in and ran over to the far side where Jack's office door was closed. She reared up and scratched at the door. Sam froze in terror as Jack opened the door.

"Damn it, River, you're gonna remove the finish." Jack chastised and then looked across the room. "Hey, Carter. I was just going to come looking for you."

"You...you were?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about some tecnobabble stuff that the boys up stairs gave to me for approval. Honestly I don't know if it's a good idea or possibly just the blue prints to an average toaster."

"I doubt it's a toaster, Sir."

"Come on in and have a look."

"Y...yes, Sir."

River jumped up on Jack and licked his face.

"Yes, River, I love you too. Now get off me."

Stepping into Jack's office Sam took a deep breath to calm herself. It was exactly the wrong move. Jack's suddenly strong musky odor infiltrated her senses. She leaned against the door that she had just closed behind herself and moaned quietly. Sam felt like she was going to pass out at any moment, or possibly just have a stroke.

"Carter?"

There was true concern in Jack's voice. Sam hadn't even noticed that she'd closed her eyes. Before she could open them Sam felt Jack's strong hands on her upper arms, ready to support her if she fell. She curled her lip and growled at him before throwing her hand up and locking her fingers into his short hair.

"Car..."

Jack was cut short as Sam attacked him with an aggressive kiss. He was frozen in pure shock as Sam continued the amorous assault. Jack released his hold on her, but she didn't do the same. Fearing she was going to suffocate him he pushed against her. She bit down on his bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

With a sharp gasp Sam released her hold on both his hair and his lip. Completely mortified Sam buried her face against his chest and started crying. Jack gently wrapped his arms around her and rubbed between her shoulder blades. He let her cry without attempting to stop her. When she finally got herself under control she took a step back and hugged herself.

"Care to explain any of this, Carter?"

"I'm so sorry, Sir." Sam whimpered. "Ri...River's...well...River's in heat, Sir."

"Okaaay."

"It's affecting me."

"Oh." Jack thought about this and then his eyes widened in shock. "Oh!"

"I don't know what to do." Sam continued. "It's getting worse. I...I'm afraid to leave the Base. I...I don't want to end up having sex with some stranger."

"Is it really that powerful?" Jack asked as he took a few steps back.

"Torturous."

"Hmmm...reminds me of my teenage years."

"If this is what pubescent boys go through I completely forgive them for every lude comment and clumsy move they ever made towards me."

"It was pretty bad."

"Sir, I can't stay here with you." Sam panted. "It's driving me insane."

"Okay...uh...should we lock you up in a VIP room?"

"Sounds good, Si..."

Sam stopped cold. Doubling over she started dry heaving violently. River licked at her face sympathetically, but Sam just pushed her away. Sam wasn't sure why this was taking her over so completely, but it was coming to a point where it was becoming a medical emergency. Forgetting himself Jack stepped forward to help her.

Taking Jack off guard Sam jumped up and drove him to the floor. He yelped in surprise as she bit down on his throat. He reached up and grabbed her wrists, but he wasn't able to keep her from digging her fingers into his button down shirt and tearing it open. Unnaturally strong she sank her fingernails into his chest.

"Carter, you're hurting me..."

Sam released him instantly, as if his skin had given her a powerful electrical shock. He risked releasing her wrists. Free again Sam scrambled off of Jack and pressed herself into the corner. Pulling her knees against her chest she hugged them close. Tears slipped down her beautiful face as her mind and body fought against one another.

"Okay, I take it back." Jack said softly. "I've never been through anything like this."

"It's killing me."

"I...uh...I don't suppose some time alone would help?"

"I don't think so, Sir."

"I was afraid of that."

Sam curled up tighter in the corner, the perfect picture of misery. Jack pointless tried to close his now button less shirt. Having a sudden thought Jack got to his feet. He grabbed his Base jacket out of the closet and slipped it on. Sam eyed him warily, afraid that if he came any closer she'd be on him again.

"Wait right here." Jack ordered. "Got an idea."

"Please, Sir, don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Jack ducked out of the office. River was on her back once again rolling around on the floor. Unlike Sam she seemed to be fully enjoying her new state of arousal. Sam glared at her murderously. She had spent so many years keeping her sexuality separate from her career in the Air Force, and to have it all destroyed by a heat cycle was tearing her apart.

When Jack came back into the room she could instantly sense his body heat. The pleasant odor that surrounded him returned full force. She stared up at the ceiling and thought about some complicated mathematics.

"Alright, Carter, I think I've got a solution, but we have to get to the Gate. It's already open. Think you can make it?"

"Where are we going?"

"The Alpha site."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Jack smiled. "Trust me."

Sam nodded and got to her feet. Jack offered her his hand, but she refused it. He let her leave the office first and when River went to follow he informed her that she had to stay behind. Looking around the office and all the wonderful things to destroy River seemed happy with the plan.

Using all her self restraint Sam calmly made her way to the open Gate. She could sense Jack just a few steps behind her. Stepping into the wormhole was actually much like taking a cold shower and on the other side she felt a little better. Standing in the Alpha site Sam didn't have to wait long before Jack joined her.

"Thank you, Sir. The Gate travel did help a touch. Although I'm afraid it won't last long."

"That's not the plan, Carter. Come on."

Sam wasn't sure what the General was up to. However she trusted him to help her through this so she followed him. He lead her through the secondary Base to the hanger. Sam still wasn't quite sure what Jack was doing until a plane at the far end of the large hanger caught her eye and her breath.

"What do you think, Carter?"

"Is...is that a Blackbird, Sir?"

"Yep." Jack beamed proudly. "Save this one from retirement. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Breathtaking."

"Let's take her for a spin."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Sam didn't think it was possible, but she managed to blush even harder. Jack looked like a teenager about to take his parent's Porsche for a ride. Sam's blood was still boiling, but now for more than one reason. They quickly crawled into the specially designed flight suits for the high altitude jet.

The SR-71 Blackbird was something truly alien to behold, even to someone used to seeing alien technology. The sharp chines that flowed from the nose down the fuselage gave it a sleek sexy look. The engines were almost as large as the short strongly triangular wings that were set at the back of the black aircraft. The fact that it had no tail just added to its overall beauty, or at least it did in Carter's eyes.

There were two cockpits, the one in back slightly higher up than the one in front so that both passengers got a frontal view. Jack climbed up into the front cockpit and helped Carter into the one behind. She was trembling slightly with excitement. There was something about USAF planes that no alien craft could match. The way the Goa'uld ship removed the feel of acceleration and gravity made them easier to fly, but it also made them no fun.

"Hope you didn't have a large lunch, Carter."

"No, Sir." Sam chuckled.

"Then hold on to yer arse!"

Jack didn't even pull out of the hanger gently as he roared the twin engines. They were almost in the air before the made it to the runway. Pulling up hard Jack pointed the sharp nose towards the sky and in seconds they were at 80,000 feet. With the practiced ease of a man more comfortable flying than walking Jack flipped the Blackbird on her back and looped into a dive. Three forth of the way back to the ground the plane was enveloped in a snapping sonic boom as they hit Mach 1. Sam couldn't keep but howling like a wulf on the hunt as the G-forces slammed against her.

"It's like a punch in the throat, ain't it?" Jack laughed.

"Only better."

"That's just the beginning of what this Bird can do."

Jack leveled off the Blackbird at around 20,000 feet so they could see how quickly the terrain beneath them was whipping by. He slowed down just enough to allow for safe aerials. Suddenly the sky and ground started trading places as Jack started the first in a series of aileron rolls, where the plane rotated 360 degrees without changing altitude. Sam couldn't keep the smile off her face as her heart started pounding against her ribs as it fought both adrenaline and a slight lack of oxygen.

Pulling up into a loop Jack pushed the Blackbird faster as he brought the plane into a traditional barrel roll, a combination of rolling and a loop. After a set of increasing speed barrel rolls Jack brought the craft back to level to set up for another pattern. Sam cried out again as he brought the nose up in a half loop that left them on their back before he flipped back onto their belly in a perfect Immelmann turn. Doing these aerial maneuvers at this speed was near insanity, but Sam fully trusted Jack's ability at the controls.

"Fancy stuff is fun, but this Bird was built for speed."

"Let's see what she can do, Sir."

Jack climbed to around 40,000 feet to give them a perfect mix of thin air and oxygen. The engines of the Blackbird were specially designed to allow it to 'breath'. Each of the turbines had a movable spike that broke the wind speed down to subsonic to allow the engines to take full advantage of their thrust.

Sam was literally knocked breathless as the Blackbird rocketed back through sonic and into supersonic speeds. It had been so long since she'd done this that she felt the edges of her consciousness start to slip as she came close to black out. The space between consciousness and black out was a euphoric place, something that caused a lot of inexperienced pilots to do something stupid. In fact twelve of the original thirty-two Blackbirds had been lost to accidents.

Like two children on a roller coaster Jack and Sam screamed at the top of their lungs as they pushed past Mach 3. When he brought the Blackbird back to subsonic speeds they were both helpless with mirth. With another Immelmann turn Jack brought the plane back in the direction of the Alpha site hanger. He touched down as light as a feather and rolled her back into the hanger.

Putting her feet on the hard concrete floor of the hanger Sam actually found herself weak kneed. When she almost fell Jack was there to catch her. He pressed her body against his to help her stand. She smiled and took a deep breath that she released slowly, her eyes only half open.

"Satisfied?"

"Completely." Sam sighed dreamily. "Thank you, Sir."

"I've always said the next best thing to sex is Mach 3.7."


End file.
